Pretty Pretty Princess
by WalkerTRngr
Summary: This is a challenge fic. It is little Ava Grissom's 3rd birthday. GSR as always!


Hey everyone!! This title is inspired by the board game of the same name that came out some 15 years ago. Now I know I am really late with this challenge from May 18th but I was traveling for a few weeks so now I am trying to play catch up. ENJOY!! Oh and please R&R!

**Must Start With:** She stared at the disaster spread across the lawn and thought, "Well, it could be worse. The party could've been _inside_ the house." Of course, she hadn't been inside yet.

**Topic:** Birthdays

**Random Prompts:** children, cake, clowns, water balloons

* * *

**She stared at the disaster spread across the lawn and thought, "Well, it could be worse. The party could've been **_**inside**_** the house." Of course, she hadn't been inside yet. **

Cathrine sighed as she surveyed the damage. _I really hope Gil decides to spend the night with Sara at the hospital_, she thought. That would at least give her more time to clean everything up.

It had been little Ava Grissom's third birthday. And like many little girls she loved princesses. Her favorite Disney princess was Cinderella. For her birthday, Sara had planned a Princesses tea party. She invited all the girls from Ava's nursery school class to come over for a tea party with the princesses. Sara had found a company that rented out actors for parties such as this. At the time it had seemed like a great idea. Sara had forgotten the fact that she was 9 months pregnant and do any day. The morning of the party Sara had gone into labor.

Sara had been putting the finishes touches on her daughter's birthday **cake **when she felt her water break.

"Gil!" she cried out.

"Honey what is it? Are you okay?" Grissom asked.

"My water just broke," she said between clenched teeth and she was seized with a contraction.

Grissom raced around the house finding his keys and Sara's overnight bag. He was halfway to the door when he heard Sara call out.

"What about Ava?"

How could he have forgotten his daughter? And today was the day of her party. He reached for his cell and speed dialed a familiar number.

"And what do I owe the pleasure of this call Gil?" Catherine's less than cheery voice answered.

"Hello to you to Cath. Listen Sara's gone into labor and Ava's birthday party is today. I'll never be able to call all the parents in time to cancel the party. Is there anyway you'd be able to come over. We've taken care of everything we just need an adult here to host it."

"Normally I'd love too but I went to look at colleges with Lindsay this weekend. We're on our way to LAX. Our flight back leaves in a few hours. But I'll call the guys and see if they can make it and when I get back later I'll stop by and see how it went."

"Thanks Cath I owe you one big time!"

Catherine called Brass. Grandpa Jim had wanted to take his favorite granddaughter out for her birthday and it had given her parents a chance to setup for the party.

"Brass."

"Hey Jim it's Catherine. Sara was just taken to Desert Palm she's in labor. I'm going to call the guys and see if they can come over and help with the birthday party since I'm still in LA with Lindsay."

"I'm about ten minutes from the house. Let the guys know I'll be there to help as well."

"Great thanks Jim."

Cathrine proceeded to call the guys who all agreed to help. After all, how hard could it be to just chaperon?

Brass and Ava had gotten home ten minutes ago when the house phone started to ring.

"Grissom residence," Brass answered into the phone.

"Hello this is George from the Dreams Come True acting group. I am calling about the birthday party for today."

"Oh yes you guys are supposed to be here around 2?"

"Yes well that was the plan but my actresses got stuck in Maine where they were hosting another party. Their flight was delayed due to weather."

The wheels in Brass' head started to turn.

"George I have an idea..."

Greg, Warrick and Nick pulled up to the Grissom house around 12:30. The kids weren't due to arrive till around 2 but they wanted to get their early so they could make sure everything was set up before the guests arrived.

"Hey Jim what do you need us to do?" Warrick asked as he entered the living room.

"Well actually there's been a slight change of plans. George from the acting company called and the three princesses got held up in Maine and are not going to be able to make it. But I've worked out another source of entertainment for the party."

"**Clowns**?" Greg asked excitedly.

"Not exactly," Brass answered.

"I've got it! **Water balloons** right? I mean it is super hot outside."

"Greg these girls are three," Brass answered in a disapproving tone.

"Actually I'm having George drop off the princess costumes and I've found some replacements. That way we don't need to alter the theme of the party," Brass smiled.

Nick had a bad feeling about the way Brass was smiling.

"So who are these replacements?" Nick asked curious.

"About that..." Brass answered.

_1 hour later._

"Nice six pack Jasmine," Greg teased as he watched Warrick done his wig.

"I wouldn't talk Cinderella. That dress really does wonders for your figure," Warrick said as Greg put on a pair of high heels.

"This is crazy!" Nick shouted as he walked into Grissom and Sara's bedroom. The temporary dressing room for the 'princesses.'

Warrick and Greg looked up to see Nick walk in dressed as Belle complete with a wig full of ringlet curls.

"Now, now ladies. Remember you're all doing this for your lovely niece," Brass said as he entered the room.

"I already have everything set up on the patio out back and the guests should be arriving in about fifteen, twenty minutes."

"Sanders what are you doing?" Jim asked as he saw Greg stuffing socks into his dress.

"Well I'm pretty sure Cinderella isn't flat chested!" Greg said in his defense.

"Only trying to stay in character."

Warrick and Nick both started laughing uncontrollably.

"If I am not mistaken I'm currently not the only one in drag here. I really don't think you guys have any room to be laughing."

Nick and Warrick both sobered up quick.

"Alright boys. Let's go. Time for your final inspection."

"Final inspection?" Nick asked worriedly.

"Yes. Her Royal Highness, Princess Ava is awaiting your arrival downstairs. She will make sure you all look like princesses."

The three princesses made their way downstairs to the living room.

"Okay ladies. Please stand for your inspection."

Brass went over to Ava and picked her up and walked with her over to the guys. He walked up and down the line as she looked them over.

"Unca Geg," The little girl said.

"Yes?"

"Cindawella always has a necklace."

Greg felt his neck and realized he forget to put on the necklace that was in the bag with his costume.

"Oooh granpa unca Nick looks pretty. Just like Belle."

Nick smiled.

"See guys. I told you I'd look the best."

"Must be all your feminine features," Greg muttered under his breath.

Warrick overhead him and started to laugh.

"Well you heard Ava. I look just like Belle," Nick said defensively.

"Hey man, whatever floats your boat," Warrick said as he shook his head.

"How about Princess Jasmine? How does she look?" Brass asked when they were standing in front of Warrick.

"Hmmm... Good but she needs lipstick. I think mommy has some in the bathwoom."

Now it was Nick's turn to laugh.

"You heard the little lady. I suggest you find some lipstick."

Warrick reluctantly made his way upstairs to the master bath in search of lipstick. Luckily he found it without much of search. He felt like he was invading his bosses' privacy.

By the the time Warrick made his way back downstairs the first guests had just started to arrive.

The party had been great. All the girls loved the 'princesses' and the party had been a huge success. The last guest had just left when things took a turn.

"Isn't cleaning this up your job Cinderella? I mean after all what else are you good for?" Belle asked.

"Take that back!"

When Belle just laughed, Cinderella fired back.

"Yes well at least I am attracted to people from my own species!"

"He was under a horrible spell. It wasn't his fault!!"

Somehow the leftover birthday cake was located and was being used as a weapon. Cake was flying across the lawn.

Warrick had just changed back into his normal clothes and was helping Brass take out the garbage when he heard yelling from the backyard.

"Jim what's going on back there?" he asked.

"I don't know, but let's try and end it before they destroy the whole house."

The pair made their way to the backyard where Brass tried to intervene.

After a few minutes he got them to calm down.

"What the hell is going on out here?" Brass asked.

"Belle started it. She said I was only good for one thing. Cleaning up after other people."

"Yes well Cinderella said I was attracted to beings from another species. It's not like he could help it. I told her he was just under some stupid spell!"

Brass couldn't believe what he was hearing. He decided he needed to put a quick end to this hissy fit or they could be here all day.

"Look Belle it wasn't nice of you to remind Cinderella that she used to be nothing more than a slave in her own house. And Cinderella the man was put under an evil spell. Belle was just kind and loving enough to see the true man beneath the beast exterior," Brass couldn't believe he was saying all this but it looked like it was working.

"Now please apologize."

"I'm sorry Cinderella. Prince Charming is a lucky man."

"Thank you. I am sorry too I never should have said that, it was very mean."

"Ok ladies now it's time to clean up ok?" Brass asked.

"Ok."

"**Children**!" Brass muttered under his breath.

Catherine arrived just as the guys started to clean up.

"How did the party go Jim?"

"Catherine do I have stories for you," Brass said with a 1000 watt smile.

"Why did something happen?" She asked concerned.

"Have you ever seen three grown men dressed up as Disney Princesses?"

Catherine shook her head no.

"Then let me enlighten you. Follow me to my digital camera."

Brass was on cloud nine when he was showing Catherine the pictures he took. He had some great blackmail photos that would last for _years_ to come.


End file.
